icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20150215211733
Hi @Moden. I'm here. ^_^ Okay, so the burning question: Was that Nathan scene word-for-word? I agree that the character is at least loosely based on Nathan. The thing is, nobody called much attention to it because all the focus was on "Gloriana." This parody was much more subtle. While I'm still of the opinion that Jathan never fully got the chance to "go out," maybe in Jennette's head they were as good as together and then, out of the blue, Nathan ditched her for Madisen or for equally shallow, faith-related reasons. See, on WNFS, "Jathan" was portrayed as a high-profile relationship that everybody knew about and envied her for. If they ever really did go out, it was anything BUT high-profile. They never made it official on Twitter or anything; it was just strongly implied by the way they interacted with each other that something was going on. Still dying to know what actually came between them and why it's apparently so bad that Jennette simply cannot forgive him. I mean, come on. She forgave Ariana; why not him? And let's get something straight (I'm looking at you @Tash): Something absolutely DID ''happen to them. It not only affected the dynamics of the friendship but also the dynamics of the show. Not to mention Jennette went running to Miranda almost immediately afterward when there were no signs of them being friends previously. Then, all of a sudden, they're ''best friends and somehow were all along? I don't buy it. That's the thing. At this point, I don't buy ANYTHING Jennette says. She is, by her own admission, a professional liar. She is an expert at twisting words to her favor. We have seen her do this countless times; most recently, in this interview. I don't fully trust WNFS as an accurate memoir of her life because hardly any of it lines up with what we already know to be true. Not even the part about the show getting "cancelled." On WNFS, Sarah acts as if she's caught by surprise. In real life, Jennette ''orchestrated ''the whole damn thing. Do you see where I'm getting at? Now, Jennette's not above dissing Nathan (or anyone) so I don't doubt the character is based on him. I also don't doubt that he can be shallow and empty-headed at times (still blame Madi for that). BUT I also don't trust Jennette's words in the slightest for reasons I have already explained. Just look at how bad she managed to make Ariana look only to completely retract everything and say they were fine all along. She's very talented at manipulating the media and victimizing herself. Now, onto London and the lipstick. I actually think those pics are pretty cute. I don't see it as "flaunting" their relationship. He seems happy; good for him. It's not any worse than the pictures Madi has with her boyfriend. Although, I wouldn't discount the theory that maybe he's trying to make Madi a bit jealous. If there's anything that Nathan's controversial Q&A proved, it's that Nathan clearly still carries a torch for Madi and probably has unresolved feelings left for her. There, you have my opinion. ;P